Sandra Knight (Earth-1938)
Origin '' Sandra Knight was born the oldest child to two Romani immigrants in Opal, Rhode Island. Sandra was always an outgoing girl, never afraid of anything. She often played games with her younger brother, Ted. The two were best friends despite the differences between the loud Sandra and the shy Ted. One of Sandra's favorite things to do was walking around the city, coming with stories for each little scene she passed. Her parents didn't like her walking alone but, Sandra was never one for rules. The only thing that ever dented her bright attitude was when Ted moved away for college. While Sandra had a lot of ideas for the future, she didn't know what exactly to follow. It seemed like she was stuck at her parent's store forever. When closing up the shop one night, she heard her father cry out in pain. Sandra discovered two criminals shaking her father down for "protection" money. She tried to defend him but, found herself no match for the two men. Her father paid them off and told Sandra not to place herself in danger again. The local police had already been paid off by the local mob so they no choice but, to submit. Sandra refused to let anyone victimize her or her family. She started learning boxing and other types of combat. Around this, reports of so-called "Mystery-Men" like Green Lantern and the Flash began to pick up steam. This gave Sandra an idea. When Ted returned from college, Sandra told him about their family's plight. Ted revealed that he had discovered a new type of matter while out hiking. Ted wanted to sell the matter so they could pay off the mob. Sandra had another idea. She thought they could the properties of the matter to become heroes. Ted was against this, claiming it was too dangerous. Sandra accepted she couldn't change Ted's mind but, she decided to go on her own. While she was creating her costume, Ted told Sandra he had seen the mob threatening their family first hand and agreed to be Sandra's partner in this. Sandra's hero career was about to start and she couldn't be happier. ''Ghost Of A Chance With some help from Sandra, Ted created two pieces of technology powered by the matter. A rod that allowed the user to flight and armbands that could turn the user invisible. As Sandra was the better fighter, she chose the armbands, which she named the Blacklight Bands, so she could easily sneak up on her opponents. Sandy insisted they needed hero names. Ted named himself Starman while Sandra, inspired by her equipment's ability, decided on the name Phantom Lady. While Ted drew most of the mob's soldiers outside, Sandra went into their headquarters. She took out the mob executives and Ted knocked out their goons. Together, Phantom Lady and Starman had their first victory. Sandra felt like she found her purpose in life. Sandra and Ted came into a routine. Ted would handle things like bank robberies while Sandy would prevent street-level crime. It was easy for Sandra, who knew the streets of Opal like the back of her hand. When there was a large scale threat, the two siblings would attack it together. The biggest threat was a metahuman known as the Mist. Two members of the Justice Society, Sandman and Doctor Midnight, had tracked Mist to Opal. The four heroes defeated the dangerous villain. The JSA members were so impressed with Phantom Lady and Starman's intelligence and teamwork, they offered them membership to the Justice Society. Both of them accepted. Sandra was very excited. She was now working alongside the very people who inspired her to become a hero in the first place. Sandra frequently volunteered to go on missions with the JSA. With their training, Sandy became even better at combat and saw many new places. Over time, Sandra began to feel trapped when left in Opal. Eventually, she confessed to Ted to wished to go travel the world, righting wrongs while her own adventure. Sandy felt guilty leaving Ted behind but, her brother said he would be fine. So, Sandra headed off to Europe using her savings and travel through it. She helped defeat a criminal syndicate running through England. While there, she struck up a romance with a Britsh spy named Richard Spencer, codenamed Black X. However, Sandra's attention got pulled easter when news broke of an alien invasion beginning in Eastern Europe. Cry of the Freedom Fighters Sandra was horrified when she got to the epicenter of the war. Hundreds had been killed by Parademons and more were captured. Sandra began to use her Blacklight Bands to save civilians from Parademons, masking them with invisibility. Sandy continued this until a strange man dressed as Uncle Sam. The man claimed he was Uncle Sam. He said he had been watching her and asked if she would join his group. Sandra found herself trusting the strange man and agreed. Uncle Sam then teleported her to a beautiful field where other heroes were gathered. Uncle Sam announced that the first meeting of the Freedom Fighters had started. The Freedom Fighters worked tirelessly to free people trapped in the path of Steppenwolf's destruction. Sandy's main job was infiltrate Akoplian work camps and free those enslaved there. Sandra became somewhat hardened by all the death and suffering she witnessed. This was only increased when some members of her team were killed in action. Still, Sandra knew she had to keep going if only for all those who could not fight for themselves. Sandra even fought against the American government itself when the Freedom Fighters learned they were keeping innocent Metahumans trapped against their will. Sandy was happy when her team got a break near the end of the war and she was finally able to return home. Sandra reunited with Ted and her JSA teammates. She and her brother were able to understand the survivor's guilt they had been carrying due to the war. Sandy knew it was far from over. The final battle was looming and Sandy planned to fight to her last breath. The Battle of New York was a long, bloody affair. Sandra was able to escape a Parademon swarm when the Human Bomb blew himself up for the last time to allow his fellow Freedom Fighters to escape. In Uncle Sam seemed to die in battle. Nevertheless, the forces of Earth won the day. At the celebration held afterward, Sandy still couldn't help the feeling grief from flooding over her. Then, she spotted Spencer in the crowd. She decided that she drown her pain with passion. At least for a while. Our Lady of Shadows Sandy returned to Europe after the war, working with Spencer to combat criminal organizations. The Worlds War had upheaved Europe and stolen alien tech was causing chaos. Sandy only kept in touch with her brother, being reminded of the war when she was with them. Spencer eased her loneliness, becoming lovers. Sandy became a feared spy, her espionage skills nearly unmatched. Sandy thought this could be her life forever. Then, she found out she was pregnant. When she told Spencer, her lover told it would be smart to abort her pregnancy. While Sandy considered it, she found that she wanted to have a child. Spencer informed her that he could not be tied down to a child and that she would have to raise the child on her own. Sandy never backed down from what she wanted so she accepted this. Nine months later, Sandra gave birth to a healthy baby girl who she named Katherine. To her surprise, Richard showed to the birth but, only stayed long enough to hold his daughter. Sandy knew that Richard would never be a proper father to her child so she decided to return to the United States. During her pregnancy, Sandy had only told her old JSA teammate, Al "The Atom" Pratt, about it. She was scared of letting Ted and their parents down. Al helped out and even let her stay with his family during the first two years of Kate's life. Sandy had thought about what she wanted from life and decided she needed to return to Opal. After saying a tearful goodbye to Al and his family, Sandy went to see Ted for the first time in years. Ted was married and had a child of his own by this point. The sibling reconciled and Sandra decided to stay in Opal. Sandy raised Kate in the same neighborhood as Ted's family. She was pleased to find Kate had inherited her stubborn nature even if it caused them to have some fights. Sandy became a teacher in a local public school and tried her best to nurture her students. As Kate got older, Sandra got an unusual call. Sabine Roth, a former member of the World Army and bearer of the name "Madomsille Marie", asked her if she would be interested in teaching a girl's boarding school. Sandy was confused at first but, Sabine soon hinted that the school, "Our Lady of Shadows", was just as much about preparing the next generation in case a new war broke out. Sandy accepted the position. Sandy said her goodbyes to Ted and brought not only Kate with her to Paris but, also Dee Tyler, her younger brother Henry's rebellious step-daughter as well. Headmistress Sandra became an English teacher at Our Lady of Shadows. Already fluent in French due her time Europe, Sandra excelled at her job. When Kate graduated with flying colors, Sandy couldn't have been prouder. However, her happiness was deflated a little when Kate decided to return to the United States for college. Still, Sandy saw that she had let Kate explore herself. While her daughter left, Sandy's step-niece, Dee stayed in France. Dee confronted Sandy after she learned about her superhero past. As Henry was mostly in the dark about what his older siblings did, Dee was shocked and then elated. She demanded that Sandra train her to be the next Phantom Lady. While Sandy was bemused by Dee's demands, she saw Dee's potential and a bit of herself in the headstrong girl. She agreed to train to Dee. Under Sandy's tutelage, Dee a talented fighter and was able to humble herself into a more mature person. When Dee risked her life to save a bus of civilians, Sandra knew she was ready. The night before Dee returned to America, Sandra gifted the Blacklight Bands and her blessing to be the next Phantom Lady. Sandra continued teaching at Our Lady of Shadows, although she did take a short leave to help Kate take care of her newborn son, Ramsey. Recently, Sabine has retired and Sandy is the new Headmistress of Our Lady of Shadows. She frequently takes trips to America to see Ted and the rest of their family. Sandra is also Dee's mentor and always lend an ear to Kate. She wasn't surprised when Kate became the vigilante Manhunter but, frets that her daughter will see the same pain she had during her hero days. Still, Sandra wouldn't change a thing about her life. As Sandy loudly claims, all members of the Knight family, whether they be blood-related or not, are as enduring as the night itself. Powers & Abilities Blacklight Bands: Sandra was the first holder of the Blacklight Bands, arm guards that contained an alien matter. With these Sandra could access these powers: Invisibility Energy Projection-''The Blacklight Bands could flash lights that could temporality blind her enemies. Sandy is trained in multiple forms of combat. She was talented gymnastics through this has became harder for her as she got to her senior years. Sandra is an expert in esponisge and speaks French, Italian, German and Russian. ''Trivia -Sandra was born on August 1, 1955. -Sandra calls Ted "Theo" and he calls her "Stormy". -She prides herself on being the "fun aunt" and later "fun grandma", much to Ted and Kate's chagrin. Jack knows that will likely share their fate when his own kids get older. -Sandra loves to dance and even was the coach of the dance team at Our Lady of Shadows. -Her best friends in the Justice Society were the Atom(Al Pratt), Artemis(Linda Reed) and Power Girl(Karen Starr). -She is notoriously pass-aggressive towards Kate's ex-husband. -While Sandra wishes Kate would handle things differently, she refused to judge her daughter's lethal methods. She says being apart of the Worlds War and later working as a spy made less adverse to the act of killing. Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:Freedom Fighters (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Expert Combatant Category:Espionage Category:Invisibility